The Battle of Kazan
. This is the flight which brought the blimp to Kazan ]] The Battle of Kazan was a weeks long battle between the renegade Tsar and the forces of Czar Nikola Medvedev, the Russian Army of the Czar in the city of Kazan. The battle was initiated by Nikola Medvedev to prevent Vedevdem Alokin from reaching Moscow. Prelude When Nikola Medvedev received word of Vedevdem Alokin moving from Omsk he moved much of his army in his blimp to stop the force. In addition to what he could fit in his blimp (which was full) he brought 10 of The Czar's Bombers 50 of The Czar's Fighter Escorts, and 100 of The Czar's Royal Helicopters. Vedevdem Brought all of his forces with about 10000 men. Nikola's blimp came over the city as Vedevdem's Airship arrived. The fighters of both sides raced ahead and the battle begun. The Battle Opening Stages As Vedevdem's airship opened by deploying 5000 troops and 40 vehicles to the ground. Nikola countered by launching all of the vehicles in his hanger to the ground. soon the two blimps broke from the main air combat and dueled over the city. This was the first time that the new Nikola's Blimp had dueled another vessel of near its power so it had little idea what to expect. at this time, the blimp only had 100 kiloton shields which were disabled by one of Vedevdem's missiles. Nikola's Blimp then fired its starboard tank cannons which disabled Vedevdem's Airship. Nikola's Blimp moved in to kill but was held back when several jets fired at it. Nikola's Blimp and Vedevdem's Airship then landed to make repairs and the battle lines were set up. Atrophy Nikola's larger force believed that it would easily triumph, and indeed had the manpower to do so but lacked Vedevdem's strategy. This hit home when Vedevdem managed to drive 1000 troops back all the way to Nikola's Blimp. Soon, Nikola adopted the strategy f bombing the ground troops from the air. Vedevdem lost a full tenth of his army in one strike when the still damaged Nikola's Blimp took of and fired right into the squadron of fighters leaving the air open. 10 bombers then flew over and hit much of Vedevdem's army before being repelled. Nikola then moved several tanks a mile further into enemy territory. When Vedevdem tried a similar trick the tanks fired and almost knocked Vedevdem's Blimp out of the sky. His fighters went ahead and were blown to bits, allowing Nikola to launch a massive attack pushing Vedevdem back a mile. Vedevdem, realizing that his troops were no match for Nikola decided to attempt to assassinate Nikola. When his troops led by Ixela landed, they came across Boris who killed all but Ixela. After several more defeats, Vedevdem was at his knees. Dissension As they lost more and more ground, Ixela blamed Sirob for the losses stating that he was an unfit general. Sirob became enraged and attacked Ixela who attempted to escape. about 300 soldiers took sides and fired on one another. Sirob then caught up with Ixela and ate him. Nikola saw this as a perfect opportunity to launch his final attack on Vedevdem. Endgame Nikola led a strike team with several KGB operatives and Boris into Vedevdem's Airship. Meanwhile, Nikola's army engaged the last of Vedevdem's forces. upon finding that Nikola had boarded his ship, he took off and sent Sirob to kill them all. When Sirob reached the group, he engaged Boris and the two fought away. Soon the BGK arrived and Nikola escaped the fray, hunting for Vedevdem. At this point, the collateral damage from Sirob and Bois began to take its toll and finally brought the ship down when Boris through Sirob through the engine, killing the counterpart. The explosion sent Boris flying of the ship and he was unconscious for a week. Nikola found Vedevdem alone at the bridge and the two dueled until Nikola got the upper hand and tossed Vedevdem out a window. As the ship began to explode, Nikola escaped and landed next to his Victorious army. Aftermath Elements of Vedevdem's technology as well as debris from his blimp allowed Nikola to upgrade his blimp to its current form. It received a host of new weapons from the battle which were critical in subsequent battles. The Tsar was abolished and Nikola remained the leader of Russia. Many tactics were learned in this battle. All in all this was the first major campaign of Nikola's and was a large scale battle which was a true test of Nikola's reign.